


I looked in your eyes (and I saw stars)

by klazomaniac



Series: Klaz's MCYT Drabbles [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klazomaniac/pseuds/klazomaniac
Summary: He didn't want to do it. He really didn't. But looking around at the eyes trained on him, he didn't have much of a choice.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Klaz's MCYT Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026952
Comments: 27
Kudos: 133





	I looked in your eyes (and I saw stars)

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!SPOILERS FOR THE FESTIVAL STREAMS!!!!!
> 
> anyways this scene made me really sad. that's it.

Looking back on what they said before, the meaning behind what they wanted him to do was fairly obvious.

That's where he stood now, in front of the small boy trapped in clay on the chair that was way too big for him. The teenager in front of him, who was only 16, and didn't even belong in this war in the first place. Who was forced to build this stupid festival, a set-up, of all things. All so that 'Mr. President' could execute him publicly for being a traitor.

That's why he stood in front of the boy, Tubbo, with his crossbow pulled back, aimed at his head.

I mean, who calls one of their citizens on stage to execute someone for them? Was it a test of faith? To see if Technoblade himself would betray everyone and free the teenager, the child, who stood two feet in front of him, waiting for death?

What could he do in this situation? There was no doubt in his mind that if he refused, then everyone's bows would be on him and he would be dead.

But... If he did fire, then he would be killing an innocent young boy who had his whole life ahead of him. Looking at Tubbo, he saw him with fear in his eyes as he swallowed nervously.

He looked around at everyone else. All of these eyes were trained on him, all expecting him to do the right thing. But how was he supposed to know what the right thing was when he couldn't even decide that for himself sometimes?

Although, he could see a bit of himself in Tubbo. Someone who's will was easily bended by others, someone who fell to peer pressure easily.

Maybe that's why he decided. Maybe that's why he could feel the nervousness crawling its way up his back, the bow shaking in his hands.

Maybe that's why he fired the crossbow.


End file.
